A primary aspect of the present invention relates to an ultrasonic detector.
Ultrasonic detector equipment for automatic milking devices is described in the European patent application 232.568 from the same applicant. A problem in this known system is the obtaining of a detection field that is accurately determined with respect to height, while in the plane defined by the height the widest possible bundle has to be generated in order to be able to search for, find and/or approach a cowis udder provided with a teat.
An ultrasonic detector has for its object to improve upon the known prior art. Further this ultrasonic detector solves the above problem.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to a method for searching for a moving object.
Existing robot systems, such as published in EP-A-232568, EP-A-213660 and EP-A-209202, for seeking, finding and/or following a (moving) object forming part of a greater entity have been found to be incapable of meeting requirements in respect of reliability, speed and/or possibilities for error correction.
This further aspect of the present invention has for its object to improve upon the above mentioned prior art. Further it is an object of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks.
By making use of position and speed information, a more accurate determining of position is achieved and information is obtained related to the pattern of movement of the (moving) object; information concerning speed in the case of violent movements will also be available.
With the method information is obtained concerning errors and/or other irregularities either in the measuring process or the control process or in the movements of the object.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to an ultrasonic sensor unit.
Ultrasonic sensor units are much used in industrial and agrarian environments as they are not very sensitive to dirt and are robust.
Ultrasonic sensor units for use in agriculture are described in the European patent applications EP-A-0 213 660, EP-A-0 232 568 and EP-A-0 270 165.
The above publications all describe sensors for use in automatic milking devices, and more specifically for seeking and following the udder and/or teat of a cow.
By moving the transducer relative to an ultrasonic mirror the area for scanning is varied, for example made larger or smaller. Thus for example in case of a conical reflection surface, this conical reflection surface can be moved down or upward so that a narrower or wider bundle results.
In preference however the sensor unit is employed so that it becomes possible to scan an area around the transducer and by moving the mirror only through a determined angle or by stopping the rotating ultrasonic mirror, it is possible to scan a more or less restricted circle segment. In order to follow a particular teat the reflection surface will often be brought to a stop.
A further aspect of the present invention relates to an element for positioning an animal.
Such an element is to be used especially in an automatic milking system in which it is important to position an animal in an exactly defined position before automatically applying teat cups.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a terminal apparatus to be used at an automatic milking system, in which a farmer can easily control functions of the milking system.
Furthermore, yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for automatically applying teat cups.